degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Santamaria
Tori Santamaria is a new freshman at Degrassi in the second part of Season 11. While Tori may be spoiled thanks to her parents indulging her every whim (dance lessons, modeling, beauty pageants, you name it), she's definitely not a brat. Her positive attitude and bright smile are infectious and she enters Degrassi believing she's the best at everything. Unfortunately, Tori is a bit sheltered and realizes she's a bit unhip compared to the students. Like former niner Alli, Tori is ready to rule Degrassi. She is best friends with Tristan Milligan since Junior High. She is currently dating Zig Novak and is friends with Maya Matlin. She is currently on the Power Squad. She is portrayed by Alex Steele. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Tori seems upset that she cannot find Zig. However, when Maya mentions that she knows him, she becomes defensive and says Zig is a bad guy from whom Maya should stay away. She is seen laughing when Tristan is forced to play the French horn. Tori confronts Maya after seeing them together. She tells her she's not his type and blows the saliva from her trombone at her. She and Maya fight until Ms.Oh sends them to Mr. Simpson's office. In the office, Tori tells Principal Simpson that Maya is lying and that she was just playing her trombone and that Maya attacked her. Tori starts to cry over Zig about how their relationship went badly, and asks Maya for closure. Zig takes her back and Tori thanks Maya, and promises that they are all going to have fun this year. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tori and Tristan are creating their weekly vlog on the television show, West Drive, while Zig sits outside taking pictures on his cellphone. Zig eventually asks Tori to come with him to the skatepark, of which she apprehensively does, leaving Tristan to finish the vlog by himself. After Tristan takes advice from Owen on how to break Tori and Zig up, Tristan lies to Tori, telling her that Zig called her "curvy". She's offended by this, and begins to cry, saying that Zig hates her. Tristan admits that he was lying, Tori throws her tissue at Tristan and is obviously mad. Tristan later creates two notes instructing Tori and Zig to meet at the Dot, and both Tori and Zig believe that the other sent it. Tristan attempts to re-establish his friendship with Tori when they arrive, and to sort of establish one with Zig. Tristan announces that he intends to put on a musical performance of a song that him and Tori wrote at camp at the upcoming Degrassi Coffee House musical gala. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Tori is ecstatic at first of the prospect of her best friend and her boyfriend coming together for the musical performance, but when Zig doesn't have a part in the performance, Zig and Tori they decide to add a rap part. Tristan disagrees. Tori feels it might be embarrassing and too immature for high school and doesn't want to perform, and begs Tristan not to. When Tristan starts singing, someone throws food at him and Tori hits the person. Unable to let her best friend go on getting booed, Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s Half a heart song. Zig also joins them for his rap part. The audience responds with a standing ovation. In Need You Now (1), Tori tries out for power squad and doesn't make it because Marisol thinks niners are unreliable. Her dreams are left crushed until she gets another chance when another girl gets injured. Marisol tells her to be at practice at 4:00 sharp. She agrees to film Zig skating for a contest before practice thinking she can make it in time. However when Tori gets ready to leave and go to practice, Zig tells her the deadline is tonight and they still are not done. She decides to stay for 10 more minutes when Zig suggests asking Maya for help, jeopardizing her spot on the team. Tori arrives to practice late and tries to fool Marisol by getting behind the girls' routine, and tries to do the cheer. Tori tells Marisol she will get it right the next time. Marisol puts her on the spot to do the routine alone and Tori admits she was late. Marisol cuts her off the team but when Tori begs her for another chance, Marisol agrees but makes Tori the new mascot. In Need You Now (2), Tori wants Zig to be by her side as she parades around the halls in the mascot suit, but he’d rather skate with the guys instead. She is then seen talking to Zig after he takes the mascot suit instead. In Smash Into You (1), Tori is seen passing notes and asking Adam very personal questions in an attempt to find Tristan a mate. In Smash Into You (2), 'after convincing Adam Torres to go on a double date with her, Zig and a "secret admirer", the big date finally happens, only to find out that Adam isn't exactly who she had in mind. A disappointed Adam leaves and a hurt Tristan is left for her to comfort. In 'In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tori can be seen with Tristan making sarcastic expressions due to Maya sitting out of their band rehearsal. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Tori offers advice to Maya on how to be promiscuously attractive for Maya's Indie band audition that evening. When Maya shows up to the Frostival, Tori is welcoming and understanding and seems to find it funny when Maya epically fails at playing the trumpet. Season 12 F1de2bf7f2ca9539b50f4f864d3acfad.png Ff3a68f466328913307c710ed54e8a2b.png Tori5.jpg Tori800.jpg Troriii.jpg Tumblr m6reqnbkbn1rzqqoio1 500.jpg Trivia *Tori is the second character to be in beauty pageants. The first was Spinner, who was in male pageants. *Her best friend is Tristan Milligan. *Tori plays the trombone, although from In the Cold, Cold Night (1) onwards, she is seen playing the clarinet. *She and Maya Matlin both have feelings for Zig Novak. *Her Twitter *She is a fan of West Drive, which former character Manny Santos nearly accepted a role for. She and Tristan have a weekly West Drive vlog. Quotes *Tori (first line): "He's not in this class, where is he?" Tristan: "Relax! I'll get intell on Zig's where abouts." *"He's only using you to make me jealous." (to Maya) * "We're gonna have so much fun this year." (to Zig and Maya) *"Zig's my boyfriend. You understand..." (to Tristan) *"He thinks I'm fat?! That jerk!" (to Tristan) *"This is going to be the best. Ever!" (to Adam) *"He's a jerk who uses girls and breaks their hearts!" (to Maya) *"One minute we were fine and next he wouldn't answer my texts!" (to Maya) *"I think you're really pretty" (to Alli) *Alli: "Come on Tina!" Tori: "It's Tori!" Marisol: Hey Tina, you got a little lipstick on your face. Tori (While everyone else except Jenna laughs): UGGH! *"Sorry about bailing this morning. Zig doesn't really get West Drive." (to Tristan) *"He's going to break up with me again and then I'll have no one!" (to Tristan) *Tristan: "You're spending all of your time with him. We're supposed to be best friends!" Tori: "We are. And a real best friend would wanna spend time with his best friend and her boyfriend. Not try and break them up!" *Tristan: "But look - I'm willing to share.." Tori: "I'm not a sandwich, Triss." *"You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't." (To Maya) *Tori: (To Adam) "You look AH-MA-ZING." Adam: "Thanks! So do you." Tori: "Aww! You are so ''fab." Adam: "...Pardon?" *"Just because you ditched the band doesn't mean I'd lead you astray." (to Maya) *"You play trumpet, too? Showoff." (to Maya) Relationships *Zig Novak: **'First Relationship: ***Start Up: Approximately a month before 'Underneath It All '(1133) ***Break Up: Before 'Underneath It All '(1133) ****Reason: Zig didn't want to enter Degrassi with a girlfriend. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: '''Underneath It All (1133) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Musician Category:Season 12